A Dragon Rider in Middle Earth
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are transported to Middle Earth at the start of the Company's quest. Follows Movie with some creative changes thrown in here and there. Warning: there will be M/M, Slash. Thorin/Eragon. Complete until the next Hobbit movie comes out. Will continue after next movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hobbit/Eragon Crossover

Eragon and Saphira are transported to Middle Earth at the start of the Company's quest. Follows Movie with some creative changes thrown in here and there. Warning: there will be M/M, Slash. Thorin/Eragon.

Chapter 1

Eragon woke, disoriented and alone, in a forest of very unfamiliar trees. He reached out in his mind, across the link between him and his beloved dragon Saphira, calling to her and praying for an answer. Her melodic voice sounded in his head, reassuring him of her safety.

~I am safe Eragon. Where are you?~

~I have no idea…None of these trees look familiar at all.~

~We are no longer in Alegasia Eragon. I am far to the east of you…be careful and keep your guard up.~

~You be careful as well Saphira. We don't know what kind of dangers could be in this world for you either.~

Saphira's voice hummed softly in his head as he stood up and took a good look around. Though he could see only trees, he could hear what sounded like a fight with clashing swords and plenty of yelling. He was running towards the sounds with his sword drawn long before he realized what he was doing. As he came closer the shouting stopped and he crept closer, taking care to be as silent as possible. Peeking through the trees and bushes he saw three large…creatures, and two of them were holding a much smaller being and threatening to tear him apart. He watched what he believed to be the smaller one's companions lay down their weapons and allow themselves to be captured. What followed was, to him, rather amusing and he had to fight to keep himself from laughing as the smallest one accused the rest of having parasites. Their reactions to that statement, and to the kick from the one he assumed to be the leader, made it even more difficult to stay quiet. He whispered a quiet spell that caused the large creature's legs to freeze in place, hoping to buy time to think of a way to get all of them out safely. The result of his spell was…to say the least…a bit chaotic as a mere moment later a much taller male stepped up onto a large rock and split it so the rising sun would hit the large creatures, amazing Eragon when they turned to solid stone in mere moments.

Gandalf had seen Eragon and knew what he had done but for now he was content to listen to Thorin grumble for a moment. He promptly chastised him after his comments against the little hobbit who had bought them all time. As he moved around the little clearing he stopped next to Eragon's hiding spot and reached in, dragging the young man out by his collar. The young man stood tall, looking proud and unafraid despite the nervousness Gandalf could see in his eyes as the rest of the company pointed various weapons at him.

"And who might you be young man?"

"My name is Eragon. Who might you be?"

Gandalf chuckled as Eragon threw his own words back at him.

"I am Gandalf, and I am a wizard."

"I mean none of you any harm, honest. I found myself lost in this forest and the sounds of a fight brought me here. I did try to help a bit…"

Eragon stopped speaking as the rest gave him odd looks and a light red blush stained his cheeks. Gandalf chuckled again and put out a hand in Eragon's direction. As soon as Eragon went to shake his hand Gandalf flipped his over and eyed the mark on said hand.

"As I thought…the dragon riders have retaken their place in Alegasia. Excellent…I traveled there quite often in my younger years. That was before the last riders fell to madness of course."

Eragon was staring at Gandalf in open-mouthed awe, realizing that this was the 'mysterious grey man' that Brom had once told him about. The rest of the company was torn between confusion and concern…save Thorin who settled for suspicious instead.

"What do you mean by Dragon Riders? No one can ride a dragon. Those beasts are too cunning and vicious."

Eragon gave Thorin a rather cold look and a soft growl came from the young man's throat, though being about the same height as Thorin made him slightly less intimidating than he was aiming for.

"Not where I come from they aren't. My dragon Saphira is beautiful, intelligent, and very loyal. She and I are everything to each other and would do anything to keep the other safe. I may not know anything about the dragons of this land…but I know mine and she will find me soon enough."

Balin and Gandalf shared an amused look as Thorin growled back, though his was deeper and far more intimidating than Eragon's had been. Balin shook his head and laid a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"I say we give the lad a chance Thorin…we could use another sword at the very least."

Thorin grunted and gave a sharp nod.

"Very well…but I will not be responsible for him. If he cannot keep up then it is his own problem."

As Thorin walked off again Gandalf made a face as if he wanted to thump the stubborn dwarf over the head with his staff…and in all honesty he likely wanted to do exactly that. The older wizard gave Eragon a kind smile and motioned for him to join him and together they followed the group to the troll's lair. Eragon took one whiff of the stench and opted to remain outside with the little hobbit who he now knew was Bilbo.

"How exactly did you get pulled into this anyway? No offence but you don't seem like the big dangerous adventure type to me."

Bilbo heaved a small sigh and nodded at his words.

"You're right…I'm not really…Gandalf…well he insisted that I should join…said it would be good for me."

The hobbit's expression spoke volumes of his opinion on that particular matter and Eragon had to suppress a soft laugh as he leaned against a tree. As the rest of the company finally emerged from the cave he watched Gandalf give Bilbo a very small sword and smiled at the little hobbit's rather stunned expression. When one of the dwarves said that something was coming they all took up a formation, keeping him and Bilbo in the back so Eragon placed himself in front of the smaller one in case of attack. What came out of the trees was something he could never have dreamed up in his wildest daydreams. A man on a sled drawn by a bunch of giant rabbits. Eragon couldn't help but stare, especially once he realized Gandalf knew this person who apparently was yet another wizard.

Thorin had seen the way the younger male had put himself in front of the hobbit and thought he had a very good fighting stance, though he was curious about the man's sword, he hadn't seen anything quite like it before and weapons were his specialty after all. He listened to his company joking around and goofing off a bit as he observed Eragon's behavior.

Eragon had leaned back against another tree while the two wizards talked, until he heard a low growl come from behind and above him. He had his sword out quickly and slashed deep into the throat of a very large…something, that leaped down and was apparently intent on killing him. He looked over as another one came out and was taken down by an arrow.

"What are these things?"

Thorin's rough voice was the one to answer him, giving him a slightly less hostile look seeing how he handled his blade.

"Warg scouts…which means an orc pack can't be far behind."

Eragon thought Bilbo might faint at the idea of an orc pack, especially when one of the dwarves informed the rest that the ponies had all bolted. Gandalf telling them they were being hunted certainly didn't help matters either. Hearing the other wizard saying he'd draw them off caused everyone to look at him like he was crazy…not that they hadn't already thought that anyway. The short exchange between the two wizards that followed made Eragon smirk a bit in amusement. Gandalf led the group from one large rock to another, dodging the sled and wargs as they went. As they paused behind a particularly large rock one Orc-ridden Warg climbed on top of it and when Thorin had Kili shoot it, well Eragon knew that horrid screeching sound it made would bring the rest of the pack right to them and he scowled at Thorin's back.

"I could have handled that much quieter…they know where we are now."

Gandalf's shouting to run stopped Thorin from being able to respond as they all took off yet again. Eragon noticed Bilbo falling behind a bit and fell back behind him to cover the hobbit in case something caught up to them. They reached yet another rocky outcropping only to find themselves surrounded and Gandalf vanished from their sight. Kili was shooting as many as he could but there were too many. Eragon sighed softly and sheathed his sword, drawing incredulous looks from the company along with protests to not give up yet. Eragon smirked at them and raised his hand, palm out, in the direction of the on-coming orcs. A single whispered word and a ball of fire shot from his palm towards the orcs and wargs making them screech in terror. He had realized the wargs looked and acted like wolves and figured fire was a common enough fear among animals that it might work. Thorin gave him an approving nod before Gandalf popped up out of the rock behind them and they started to follow him down into a tunnel. Kili and Eragon were still firing at the pack until Thorin yelled at Kili and yanked Eragon's arm to drag him into the tunnel as well.

As they huddled in this small cave like area they heard the sound of a hunting horn followed by the sounds of horses and fighting. One of the orcs rolled down and landed at their feet, dead thankfully. Thorin picked an arrow out of its neck and spat the word elves like it was poisonous. Eragon gave him a confused look and then looked at Gandalf who merely shrugged as everyone started to follow the path at the back of the tunnel-cave. Eragon sighed softly and hoped the elves of this land were at least similar to those of his home world…the dwarves seemed similar enough at any rate. As they finally left the cave he found himself rather mesmerized by the immense beauty of the vast elven city sprawled among the waterfalls and rivers of this hidden valley…for he had no doubt this city was elven, he could feel the elven blood in his own veins singing as a calm settled over him. Thorin's growling at Gandalf caused Eragon to shake his head and start off down the path, taking the lead since their leader seemed to be reluctant to follow common sense.

Thorin stayed close behind Eragon and Bilbo, who ended up behind Gandalf somehow as they entered the elven city of Imladris…known to Bilbo as Rivendell. Thorin looked rather angry about being there, though his nephews looked more in awe than anything else which didn't help Thorin's mood any. As an elf descended the stairs in front of them and greeted Gandalf, who called him Lindir, the dwarves watched on with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Thorin watched as Eragon's posture straightened and noticed that he suddenly looked far more like a noble now than he had earlier in the forest. His curiosity about this strange man grew more and more and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it. Bilbo was too busy staring in open-mouthed awe at first the elf, and then at Eragon. When Lindir looked at Eragon his eyes widened slightly and he gave the barest of nods to show respect which shocked the dwarves of the company. The sound of a familiar hunting horn behind them had the dwarves circling around Eragon and Bilbo again, though Eragon merely rolled his eyes and stood still knowing they were in no danger here. The elven leader embraced Gandalf and then addressed Thorin, despite the less-than-friendly response from said dwarf. When Elrond laid eyes on Eragon he gave a deep bow of respect which Eragon immediately returned.

"I've not seen one like you in a very long time young man. It has been over an age since I last set foot in your world. Welcome to Imladris…and I believe there is someone here who is very eager to see you."

Eragon gave him a confused look until a familiar presence hummed in his mind and the flapping of large wings could be heard. As the shadow of a great blue dragon descended over the assembled group the dwarves grew restless, until they saw the enormous smile on Eragon's face as the dragon landed gently in front of them and nuzzled her big head against the young man's body in greeting.

"Saphira. Oh how I've missed you my friend."

~Not nearly as much as I have missed you hatchling.~

Thorin watched this odd reunion, unsure of how to react to it. On one hand it was a dragon…something he feared and hated with good reason, but on the other hand…this dragon was like none he had ever heard of before. It was affectionate towards Eragon and was even letting the little hobbit, and the dwarves that were brave enough, to pet her. Eragon gave Thorin a questioning look as he turned away and everyone began climbing the stairs towards a gigantic balcony where a large feasting table had been set up.

Saphira had curled up along the edge of the balcony and Eragon was laying against her side as he always had. Bilbo had decided he was brave enough to join him and was using one of the dragon's feet as a pillow, much to her amusement. Eragon kept laughing as he watched the dwarves picking at the salad greens the elves had put in front of them, clearly not something they were accustomed to. Thorin turned from his conversation with Elrond and Gandalf at the sound of a musical laugh and saw Eragon watching his company staring at lettuce like it was going to bite back if they ate it. He gave small snort of amusement himself at the sight of it, but that musical laugh still rang in his ears and he knew he'd never forget that sound again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The company set out before dawn broke over the mountains. Gandalf had told them to leave Rivendell before anyone could try to stop them, and that was exactly what they were doing. As they crossed more grassy hills Saphira flew high overhead, keeping watch in case any orcs should find them. It took a long while but eventually they found themselves trying to cross a narrow stone pathway in the middle of a blinding thunderstorm. Of course, as soon as Eragon began to wonder if it could possibly get any worse….it did. Balin pointed out a stone giant and shortly thereafter…all hell broke loose. The company was split up on either leg of one of the giants, Thorin barely managing to grab hold of Eragon to keep him from falling. Eragon was screaming at Saphira in his head, telling her to stay high and out of danger, knowing the boulders being thrown were big enough to crush her if she got hit, and hadn't been paying as much attention to the ground splitting under his feet. Thorin didn't let go of him as the giant moved and brought them back close to the mountainside again and their half of the company jumped off and onto a safer ledge. They watched in horror as the other leg crashed into the side of the mountain before the giant fell in the ravine. Thorin ran to check on Kili, his nephew, and they found the rest of the company to be unharmed. When someone noticed the missing Hobbit and then saw his little fingers clinging to the rocky ledge Eragon cursed in several languages. When Thorin's rescue nearly caused him to fall Eragon used his ancient magic to help make the dwarf lighter and easier to pull up. Thorin's heavy gaze on him told Eragon that his own act hadn't been missed by their observant leader. Eragon flushed lightly but it was nearly unnoticeable in the downpour as everyone piled into a cave Thorin noticed.

Thorin refused to let a fire be lit and everyone huddled close together in pairs or groups to try and stay warm. Fili and Kili stayed close, both trying to reassure each other after nearly losing one of them. Thorin noticed Eragon off by himself in a darker corner of the cave and sat himself next to the man. Eragon gave him a startled look as Thorin wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and pulled his shivering body closer to his own. A soft sigh from Eragon caused a small smile to show on Thorin's face. To Eragon the dwarf's body was like a small furnace and his clothing wasn't really fit for cold rainy weather so he was quite cold at that point. At some point in the night Bilbo went to leave the company, but before he could manage it the ground split and they all fell down a long dark tunnel and were manhandled by Goblins, taken to the goblin King. All save Bilbo who had managed to remain unnoticed by the Goblins. They all stood before the Goblin King, silent and defiant, Until he threatened to break Eragon's bones and Thorin spoke up. The Goblin King mocked Thorin and then taunted him about the pale orc known as Azog the Defiler. Eragon saw the pure rage in Thorin's face and knew that whatever this Azog had done it must have been horrible for Thorin to have that reaction to his name alone. They all struggled against the goblins holding them when they saw the torture devices that were being carted across the wooden pathways towards them while the Goblin King was singing a horrid song at them.

When one of the goblins started to unsheathe Thorin's sword they all freaked out and started lashing the company with whips making Eragon cry out in pain. Hearing that sound only increased Thorin's fury and made him fight harder to reach the younger male's side as he knew Eragon wore little more than a thin leather vest that offered no protection from the stinging whips. Just as he reached Eragon's side a blinding light and powerful shockwave swept over them and he shielded Eragon with his own body, protecting him from the worst of the blast. Hearing Gandalf's voice urging them to fight they all sprang into action, grabbing their weapons and cutting down one goblin after another.

They followed Gandalf as he led them down pathways and across bridges, fighting orcs as they went. They used anything available to stop the goblins, including a railing and even a ladder at one point. Eragon would have applauded the dwarves ingenuity, but he was too busy trying not to be killed. Gandalf hit a boulder with his staff and caused it to drop and roll down, killing any goblins in its path. The goblin king popped up in front of them just as Gandalf, Thorin, and Eragon were in the lead of the company. He reached for Eragon but Thorin was faster and yanked the younger male back against himself, growling at the Goblin King who began to taunt Gandalf. Eragon's only thought was that taunting a powerful wizard could never end well…and he was right. The wizard used his staff to poke him in the eye, and then slashed him across the belly with his sword before slicing across the bulge hanging under his throat. The weight of the Goblin King's giant body caused the platform they stood on tp become unstable and they soon found themselves falling, still clinging to the platform. Luckily the landing ended up being rather gentle, Gandalf and Eragon being lucky enough to be thrown free of the small wreckage…right before the Goblin King's body landed on top of the others. Eragon had to suppress his urge to laugh at the groans that followed…that is until the swarm of goblins heading for them was pointed out and they had to make a run for it…yet again. They never realized that they passed right by an invisible Bilbo hiding from Gollum, but finally they were outside in the safety of the sun. Gandalf took them a bit further down the side of the mountain before stopping to count heads and make sure they hadn't lost anyone, only to find Bilbo not among the group. Thorin's harsh words about the little hobbit caused Eragon to snap at him that if he hadn't been so harsh and cruel when speaking to him then perhaps he might not have felt the need to leave.

"Now he's out there, alone, and who knows what might happen to him. He's not a warrior Thorin…he won't make it alone out there…not long enough to make it back to Rivendell, let alone make it home."

Thorin scowled, not at Eragon because he knew the younger male was right in some ways, but at himself. He hadn't meant to drive the hobbit away but to point out weakness so he could improve as he did with all of his warriors, only now did he see that with a small gentle hobbit that may have been the wrong approach to take. Bilbo stepping out from behind a tree and announcing that he had not left caused most of the company to smile, and Eragon went so far as to hug the little hobbit in his joy. Thorin's gruff voice spoke up and everyone went silent as they waited for Bilbo's answer.

"I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

The dwarves all looked at the hobbit, some with tears in their eyes at his words. Eragon smiled softly and gave Thorin a look that the dwarf found himself unable to decipher. The sudden sound of Warg cries caused many a groan as Gandalf ordered them to run…again. They ran…right to the edge of a cliff.

"We're trapped."

Gandalf ignored Eragon's words and ordered them into the trees, earning him more groans but everyone scrambled up anyway. Eragon realized Bilbo was still on the ground and locked his ankles around a branch so he could hang down and grab the hobbit, hoisting him up just in time to keep him from becoming Warg food. As he righted himself he noticed Thorin staring at him and blushed softly before the pale orc appeared and Thorin stared in disbelief. The wargs began jumping up the trees, trying to reach any of them they could. They succeeded only in uprooting the trees and causing them to fall into each other until the entire company was huddled in one lone tree, right on the edge of the cliff. Bilbo was panicking and for once he wasn't alone. Eragon's eyes had taken on a soft silvery glow as had his hand. As Gandalf began passing around flaming pinecones for everyone to throw Thorin watched Eragon use his own special fire to set the brush below ablaze and keep the wargs at bay. When the tree they were clinging to began to succumb to gravity and ended up horizontal was when the panic truly set in. Thorin stood and ran to face Azog in battle once more, much to the utter disbelief of the company behind him.

As Thorin was thrown down Balin cried out to him, and the Dwalin when Azog's mace caught him in the chest, but for all of them the worst sight was the great white Warg clamping it's jaws around Thorin's body. Eragon no longer felt anything but rage in that moment, and Saphira's distant roar coming ever closer was a small comfort to him as he watched Thorin's limp form tossed onto a rock. Everyone was surprised when Bilbo bravely stood in front of the dwarf, joined by Eragon who stood over Thorin's body, sword in hand and eyes glowing a bright silver that made even Azog back up a few steps in surprise.

"What are you human? What is this dethroned dwarf to you?"

Eragon snarled at Azog and in one swing beheaded an orc that had tried to sneak up behind him to get to Thorin. Bilbo was shaking badly but he refused to back down, not this time. Azog laughed and sent his orcs in, telling them to kill the Halfling and bring him the human. Thorin was barely conscious but he heard Azog's words and tried to reach for his sword again only to find he hadn't the strength to do it. He feared what the pale orc would do to Eragon if he had somehow figured out that Thorin had an interest in him. Just after Thorin lost his fight to stay awake the rest of the company charged in and began killing the orcs and wargs.

The roar of a dragon was the only warning anyone had as the company all ducked low to avoid the jet of flame that burst from the mouth of a very angry Saphira. She quickly grabbed Eragon and used her tail and claws to start taking out orcs…she was shortly joined by a group of giant eagles that seemed to have no problem with helping her out since they had the same goal in mind. Eragon watched the eagles pick up the company members carefully and he noticed that the one that picked up Thorin had dropped his shield.

"Saphira…grab the Oak shield."

Saphira gave him a mental eye roll for worrying about something do small but she still grabbed it and followed the eagles as they flew the company to safety. They landed atop a Carrock of some sort and Eragon stood by Saphira, holding onto Thorin's shield as he watched and waited for him to wake up. He was surprised that Thorin's first words upon waking were about him and Bilbo. Thorin noticed Bilbo first and after saying some harsh words he took them all back by saying he'd never been so wrong in his life. Eragon smiled softly until he felt that heated gaze fall upon him and he stared right back as Thorin stepped close to him, one of the dwarf's hand coming to rest over top of his own that held onto the oaken branch.

"I…noticed it had fallen…I thought…it seemed important to you…"

Thorin cut Eragon off with a searing kiss that earned a great deal of rowdy cheering from the company and an amused chuckle from Gandalf. As Thorin pulled back he smiled at Eragon who looked a bit dazed but rather happy as well.

"Thank you Eragon. You and Bilbo shielded me from my enemy when I was weak…and now you restore the shield that gave me my name."

It was clear there was more Thorin wished to say but he held back and settled for giving Eragon a hug before stepping back as everyone caught sight of the distant Lonely Mountain. Thorin's whispered 'our home' made Eragon feel for all of them.

~Saphira…we're going to help them get their home back.~

~I know Eragon…I doubted you'd do anything less. Especially after such a…passionate embrace.~

She was teasing him and he gave her an un-amused look before laying a hand on Thorin's shoulder as they stood looking out over the sight of the mountain.


End file.
